A Chance
by jychan
Summary: Ten years have passed. And I am now Haru Sawada. Contrary to common belief, I was the one who was married to Tsuna-san. But two years have passed since our marriage, will I ever see the day when he will love me? TsunaxKyoko, but eventually, TsunaxHaru


jychan: And I am the ever-slacker. Oh yes. By the way, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is one thing I cannot ever own. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Play.

* * *

_**"A Chance"**_

* * *

It has been ten years since I met him and unlike the supposed Future where we have been, the ten years later was far more peaceful - that is thanks to Uni. As expected, Tsuna-san has succeded the Ninth and now has become the Vongola Decimo. Gokudera and the others as his guardians.

But contrary to common belief, I, previously known as Haru Miura, is now the Vongola Decimo's wife; No, not Kyoko Sasagawa. But then again, the two would've ended up together if only that accident didn't happen. It was no one's fault.

The accident?

It was their wedding day and yet, Kyoko had died. The last place where people knew where she was standing was on the cliff, which was near the beach where her supposed wedding with Tsuna-san was supposed to take place.

Of course, because of her disappearance, there was a temporary distraught inside the Vongola Family as they searched for Kyoko, who was found a week later, dead and was floating on the sea with her wedding dress. Such a tragedy was the supposed wedding of the Vongola Decimo ended. For certain, he was sad, but refused to show it in front of his friends. He didn't want to bother anyone. He wanted to give them lesser burdens.

Even if two years have passed since their supposed-wedding, time wasn't able to heal the wounds on Tsuna-san's heart. On nights when I would be staying in the Vongola Headquarters for a visit, I could hear him sober up while he endlessly drowned himself with alcohol as he was desperately hoping that he would be able to forget all the memories and pain that was hurting him.

During those nights, I would continue on staying at the shadows until one night, he found me, sitting down on the floor, just outside his room. He gave me a goofy smile and kissed me passionately.

By the way that he was kissing me, you would have thought that he had loved me for years. That is until you have heard the name of the person who he thought he was kissing:

_"Kyoko-chan."_

I wanted to cry for what he did while I slapped him on the face. Even if he was the most powerful man in the underground but my reflexes got me first. But then, it seems that he got back to his senses as he said my name,

_"Haru."_

I bit my lower lip as I shivered in thought. Two names, both Japanese, yet the way we were called was totally different. The feeling of attachment. Love. It wasn't there when said my name.

_"I'm sorry."_

He apologized as I breathed in, I can obviously smell him. He was reeking of alcohol. I took a glance on the table and saw the consumed eight bottles of brandy. His dosage of alcohol seems to have increased greatly.

Seven years have only passed since the day we first met and yet, now he can drink eight bottles of brandy from one cup of sake. What a crazy growth of alcohol dosage.

I could sense him, nearby me, while he continued on sobering up, crying as he realized that his Kyoko-chan was indeed gone now. Unlike in the past when we were still young, she was gone forever.

And as for me, I tried comforting him. Hugging him was one thing that I could only do towards him. He needed one. He didn't even try to bother anyone to give him one and so, I did.

But the next thing that happened wasn't in my control anymore. He kissed me. Out of impulse, I guess. The next thing I did was telling him that I wasn't his dead fiancée. He didn't care. I told him that I wasn't Kyoko. And, of course, he winced as he heard the name. But what he answered was totally out of character:

_"I don't care."_

And one thing led to another. The kissing turned into touching and the next thing I knew, we were hammering our own bodies with another. We did it the whole night. And yet, when we were (rather, he was) sleeping, I heard him call out her name in his sleep.

It hurt. My heart stung in what he said. I gave him my purity and yet, I was crushed. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't do so. Not in front of him.

The next morning, he was back to his old self, which he was always during the day. It was only on nights when he would sober up. But then again, being his usual self, he was utterly shock when he saw me, nude, beside him, who was naked, in his bed. He, of course, told me that he would be responsible for it as I might be pregnant.

And thus, a few months passed and I became Haru Sawada, wife of the Vongola Decimo. That time, though, didn't lead to my pregnancy; much to my relief, since I was planning to get a divorce with him in a few months time.

Divorce? You might be wondering why I, who am so in love with Tsuna-san, would want a divorce with him. Actually, the answer is simple: I don't want to stay longer in a loveless marriage.

Even if two years have passed since we have married, but I could never see his love. There might be an attachment between us, but it was for the sake that we were bounded. And that attachment wasn't enough.

I'm tired of waking up alone in our king-sized bed in our bedroom, only to find him asleep in his study room, a photo of Kyoko and him during their engagement party in his hand.

I closed the bags that I was supposed to bring. I had to stay away for him. I had to. And right now is the perfect timing since he's not here. I have to go away somewhere. If he knew that I wanted a divorce, he would tell me no and I know that I could never resist him. That's why I have to leave now.

I took out the weaponry set that contains the weapons that I use. I had to learn how to defend myself. Being the Vongola Decimo's Wife, I was targeted a lot of times. Therefore, I was trained by Bianchi-san and that 'prince' (which I somewhat doubt) from the Varia.

I left Headquarters and headed to a nearby hotel that I had reservations ready. Of course, I used a different name. I'm also using a disguise for people not to recognize me. No. I can't afford them to know and recognize me as their hero's wife.

"Fuyumi Miwada."

I gave my fake name as the receptionist nodded and gave me my room number and keys while I went up to my room. Hopefully, no one was able to recognize me or else, they would be going to Tsuna-san and tell me of my whereabouts. I'm sure he's going to look for me, especially since I had the Divorce Papers placed inside his Study Room. I opened the door to my room as I saw someone who I didn't expect. No. Not at all.

"Tsuna-san…"

"Fuyumi Miwada, eh? But why choose 'winter'? Better yet, Miwada, a combination of Miura and Sawada."

I could sense a bit of grief in his voice. But, better yet. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be there at the Headquarters? Eh? The Divorce Papers? Why was it in his hand? If he had been there already, how could he reach here first?

"I know you have too much questions in your head, but answer mine first: Why?"

He asked, tightly clutching the Divorce Papers in his hand. I bit my lower lip in nervousness. I've been preparing for this question. So, I answered,

"Because I love someone else. Besides, Tsuna-san loves someone else too, right?"

And at the last part, he winced at the mention of the love of his life-Kyoko. He closed his eyes and later, opened them and replied,

"You're lying."

I almost widened my eyes in surprise. How could he- Wait. How could I forget that he's Vongola's Decimo. He's supposed to have inherited the Hyper Intuition.

"I am not. Isn't the proof that I'm running away from you enough?"

I replied as I turned around while I narrowed my eyes and was about to leave the room when I was clutched in an embrace. How unfair.

"Haru. Haru. Haru."

He desperately called my name as if he loves me. I bit my lower lip and held back the tears that was forming in my eyes.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Let go of me!"

I said as I tried to break off his hold on me. Even if I don't want to leave, I have to. Otherwise, I'd get more hurt.

"Yesterday, I went to the graveyard and visited Kyoko-chan's grave."

See?

"And so? As if I care. Remember, I don't love you anymore."

The lie easily rolled out of my tongue as he didn't seem to be listening to a single word that I was saying and yet, continued,

"I asked if it was fine for me to move on."

"So? How does that concern me, Tsuna-san?"

I asked as the words pierced through my heart. But I have to maintain the strong and vicious face that I was wearing.

"I'm not sure if when I would be able to finally love you. I mean, I loved Kyoko-chan for years. But please. Give me a chance. This is the only thing I ask."

He asked as I closed my eyes. The offer was very tempting. But I can't accept it. I couldn't afford to hurt myself more. I have suffered much of heartache because of waiting for him to come around. I couldn't bring myself to suffer more. If I would, then I would be simply functioning. Not living anymore.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

I apologized as I was able to break off from his embrace while he opened his mouth and said,

"One year. If I couldn't bring myself to confess to you, then I will give you divorce. Please."

I turned towards him as he showed me the most assuring eyes that I have ever seen in my life. Should I stay? Should I go? What should I do? I mean, I've been hurt by Tsuna-san for years. That's why I couldn't possibly just go on and accept it. But what if he does?

"A gamble, Tsuna-san?"

I asked as he nodded earnestly while I chuckled at his reaction. Even if he's ten years older since the first time I met him, but I still couldn't help but think that this was still the very Tsuna whom I fell for when I was still 14 years old. This was the Tsuna whom I have loved for more than ten years. Then again, how could I be able to resist?

"Fine. I'll give you one year. If I can bring myself to love you again, while you try to fall in love with me then I would give up the idea of divorce. But I have doubts if you can do so."

I replied, keeping up with the lie that I brought about earlier. Of course, I couldn't bring myself to admit out loud that I lied when I told him that I loved someone else.

He simply nodded and chuckled. He tore the Divorce Papers into pieces and kissed me on the cheek, unexpectedly that made me blush to the darkest shade of red while he gave a smile and took my stuff from me and carried it himself.

Perhaps, a chance. I should give him that. After all, everyone deserves second chances, right? There's a second chance for everyone: A second chance to live, a second chance to love and a second chance to change. He offered his hand before me which I took as we went back to the Headquarters, hand-in-hand.

* * *

jychan: And that was it. :)


End file.
